


Dia

by hiirei



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi yang tidak peka, Alternate Universe, M/M, Midorima yang rada maso, alur maju-mundur, more than friends less than lovers, talk show
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 07:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4011418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiirei/pseuds/hiirei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dia, novel karya Midorima Shintarou, yang bercerita tentang pemuda berambut merah yang terlalu cepat dewasa, yang hidup dengan penuh tuntutan, yang terlalu sempurna di mata orang-orang. (Dan yang pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ●Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi.  
> ●Word limit, seharusnya ini semua satu chapter, tapi ponsel tidak menyanggupi.  
> ●I do not gain any profit from this fic.

Menatap pintu yang perlahan terbuka itu, kedua maniknya menangkap sinar lampu yang terlalu menyilaukan, ia menghirup nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Di tangan kanannya sudah ada sebuah buku (atau lebih tepatnya novel), yang dikatakan sebagai lucky item-nya hari ini. 

Ia pun melangkahkan kedua kaki panjangnya ke arah pintu yang kini sudah terbuka sepenuhnya, matanya yang dilindungi oleh kacamata mulai terbiasa akan lampu yang terlalu terang itu.  
Memasuki ruangan lain, ia disambut oleh gemuruh tepuk tangan dari orang-orang yang duduk di sisi ruangan yang ada di hadapannya.

Sebuah suara riang mengikuti, "Midorima Shintarou, penulis buku best seller berjudul 'Dia'." 

———————

Midorima menaruh buku telepon yang sedari tadi ia bawa di mejanya, lalu mendudukkan dirinya di kursi. Manik hijaunya menyapu isi ruangan kelas (duduk di pojok belakang kelas memiliki keuntungan untuk memerhatikan keseluruhan kelas), dan mendapati beberapa murid yang ia kenali―yang dulu berada di sekolah dasar yang sama dengannya. Tak lama, ia mendengus pelan ketika mendapati sesosok rambut merah yang duduk tepat di bangku depannya. 

Seakan tahu diperhatikan (padahal Midorima sudah mendengus sepelan mungkin, namun anak itu tampaknya memiliki pendengaran melebihi manusia normal), anak berambut merah itu memutar posisi duduknya menghadap si kacamata. 

"Halo, Midorima-kun." sapa anak itu dengan suara lembut yang membuat Midorima menautkan kedua alisnya. 

Ia sudah belajar tentang masa pubertas pada remaja di kelas lima sekolah dasar. Dan setahunya, suara laki-laki itu harusnya semakin tegas dan berat, bukan malah halus dan lembut seperti perempuan. 

Menatapi Midorima yang terdiam, anak itu tertawa pelan.

Oh, tak hanya memiliki suara lembut, tetapi tawa anak itu pun seakan memiliki melodi tersendiri di telinga Midorima. Entahlah, mungkin karena ia sudah terlalu sering mendengar tawa anak di depannya ini, atau mungkin ini efek dari sup tofu tadi pagi yang sebenarnya sudah tak layak makan.

"Tak kusangka akan satu kelas denganmu lagi, nanodayo, Akashi-san." Ia menatap kedua manik merah itu.

"Berapa kali harus kukatakan, jangan memanggilku 'Akashi-san'. Karena terdengar seakan kau memanggil ayahku."

"Baiklah, Akashi."

"Hm, setidaknya lebih baik."

———————

"Jadi, Midorimacchi, apa tokoh utama dalam novel ini dibuat bedasarkan seseorang? Apa ini bedasarkan kisah nyata Midorimacchi sendiri-ssu?" tanya si pemuda yang duduk di sofa lain yang letaknya di sebelah kiri sofa di mana ia duduk. 

Alis hijau itu berkedut, ia kira karena ini sebuah acara televisi mungkin pemuda bersurai kuning ini akan berhenti memanggilnya memakai '-cchi'. Ternyata, justru itu yang membuat Kise―pemuda kuning yang kini tersenyum lima jari―unik dan disukai masyarakat, serta membuat acara ini banyak ditonton.

"Ya, ia―si tokoh utama―merupakan tokoh yang kubuat bedasarkan seseorang, nodayo." Jemari kirinya yang masih saja diperban seperti dulu membetulkan letak kacamatanya, "Namun tak sepenuhnya ini bedasarkan kisah yang nyata."

"Oh, jadi begitu. Kalau boleh tahu, seperti apa tepatnya orang itu-ssu?" Kise menatap Midorima dengan senyuman jahilnya.

Melihat itu, Midorima menghela nafas pelan. Ah, pertanyaan ini pasti tidak ada dalam naskah yang harus ditanyakan padanya. 

———————

Dalam satu kelas, ada total empat puluh siswa. Dan dari empat puluh itu, harusnya kesempatannya menjadi pengurus kelas itu sedikit, ditambah lagi menjadi wakil kelas yang memiliki ketua Akashi. Apa ini ketidaksengajaan? Atau memang takdir sedang bercanda dengannya? Karena ini bukan kali pertama mereka menjabat menjadi pengurus kelas bersama. 

Di perpustakaan yang sunyi itu, hanya ada mereka berdua, ditemani suara pion-pion shogi yang diletakkan pada papannya. 

Ini adalah kebiasaan mereka sejak pertama bertemu―ah, tidak. Mereka bertemu karena benda ini.

"Hei, Midorima-kun," Akashi menatap kosong pada pion-pion shogi yang tengah Midorima susun ulang untuk permainan selanjutnya, "jika kau dirubah menjadi bidak, kau akan menjadi bidak yang mana?"

Midorima ikut menatap pion-pion yang kini sudah tersusun rapi, "Entahlah."

Akashi terdiam, jemari kanannya meraba pion-pion yang berada di sisi papannya, lalu berhenti pada pion menteri. 

"Menurutku, kau cocok menjadi menteri," ucapnya, kedua manik merahnya beralih pada manik hijau Midorima. 

Jemari kirinya yang diperban langsung beralih pada kacamatanya, membenarkan letaknya, dan tetap berada di wajahnya. Berusaha menutupi rona yang menjalar di pipinya. 

‘Menteri?’ batin Midorima, ‘sedangkan kau, pasti kau yang menjadi raja.’

———————

"Apa ada sesuatu tentang orang itu yang membuat anda tidak dapat melupakannya-ssu?" Kise kembali bertanya setelah Midorima menjawab pertanyaan sebelumnya.

Kalau saja ini bukan di sebuah acara televisi, mungkin Midorima akan melemparkan buku yang berada di tangan kanannya ke arah si pembawa acara. Jangan sangka ia tak sadar kalau Kise ini sedang menjahilinya.

Tapi, seusil dan sejahil Kise pun masih berada di level yang rendah. Tidak seperti orang itu.


	2. Chapter 2

Melempar bola jingga ke arah ring, kedua maniknya mengikuti pergerakan bola itu sampai memasuki lingkaran tujuan, lalu beralih mengambil bola serupa dari keranjang di sebelah kanannya yang berisi belasan bola jingga.

Sebelum melempar, ia alihkan pandangannya menuju sisi pinggir lapangan dalam ruangan itu, mendapati dua sosok berambut hitam dan merah yang tampak serius membicarakan sesuatu. 

Di tahun kedua mereka ini, kabarnya Akashi akan menggantikan posisi kapten mereka―yang bahkan disarankan oleh si kapten sendiri. Mendengar hal ini, Midorima sama sekali tidak terkejut―malah, ia sudah memperkirakan hal ini akan terjadi, hanya saja terjadi lebih cepat dari perkiraannya. 

Midorima kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada bola basket yang sedang ia pegang. Basket, ia memulai olahraga ini juga karena Akashi. Mungkin, jika waktu itu Akashi tidak bersikeras untuk mengajaknya bermain, ia tak akan berada di sini, tak akan bermain bersama Akashi, dan tidak mengetahui bakat tembakan jauhnya.

Tanpa disadari, kedua orang di sisi lapangan itu sudah selesai berbicara, Akashi sudah berjalan menghampiri Midorima yang menatap kosong bola yang dipegangnya.

Akashi terdiam, menatap wajah Midorima yang sepertinya belum menyadari keberadaannya. Tangan kanannya terangkat, ia lambaikan di depan wajah si kacamata, "Midorima-kun."

Mata Midorima pun berkedip, sekali, dua kali, sampai ia benar-benar tersadar. Maniknya ia alihkan pada si pemilik tangan, yang kini sudah menurunkan tangannya.

"Oh, Akashi. Ada apa, nanodayo?"

"Apa yang kau lamunkan tadi?"

Manik hijau itu kembali pada bola yang dipegangnya, "Tak ada, nodayo."

Sebuah senyuman muncul di wajah Akashi, "Benarkah? Jadi, tadi kau melamunkan aku?"

"Jangan berbicara yang aneh-aneh, Akashi."

"Jadi kau ini benar-benar melamunkan aku. Memangnya apa yang kau pikirkan, eh?"

Midorima cepat-cepat memasang posisi menembak, menghiraukan ocehan pemuda di sampingnya yang membuat pipinya memanas, lalu melempar bola itu. Tanpa melihat apakah bola itu masuk atau tidak, ia membalikkan badannya, "Aku duluan."

Akashi masih memasang senyumnya, menatap si hijau berjalan menjauh, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada bola yang melayang mendekati ring.

Sayangnya, tembakan itu meleset.

———————

"Ne, Midorimacchi sudah pernah dapat kabar darinya?" 

Acara baru akan dimulai lima belas menit lagi, jadi kedua mantan rekan tim itu duduk santai di sofa belakang panggung. 

"Belum." jawab Midorima singkat, menatap sampul dari novel miliknya yang ia bawa.

Kise menatap Midorima dengan senyuman kecil, "Tenang saja-ssu, suatu saat nanti kalian mungkin akan bertemu lagi."

———————

Lagi-lagi seperti ini, di mana Akashi menjadi ketua, maka Midorima akan menjadi wakilnya. Saat kedudukan Nijimura digantikan oleh Akashi, posisi Akashi yang tadinya menjadi wakil digantikan oleh Midorima. 

Kesehariannya selalu dipenuhi oleh si surai merah. Bahkan terkadang, di hari libur pun mereka tetap bertemu. Entah itu mengerjakan laporan, atau hanya sekedar bertemu dan bermain shogi di ruang klub. Terkadang juga, keduanya memilih untuk ke perpustakaan, membaca beberapa buku dalam ruangan yang sunyi, sampai nanti Midorima akan mendapati bahunya yang menjadi sandaran untuk kaptennya yang tertidur. 

Tapi kini, mereka memilih untuk berada di ruang musik. Duduk di bangku yang berada di depan sebuah piano, Akashi membuka mulutnya, "Kau bisa bermain piano, kan?"

Dijawab dengan anggukkan, si anak tunggal melanjutkan, "Mainkan satu lagu untukku, Midorima."

Tanpa banyak bertanya, jemari-jemari Midorima sudah berada di tuts piano dan mulai menari, terkadang cepat, lalu melambat. Melodinya mengisi ruangan itu, mengalun lembut.

Entah sudah berapa lama Akashi memanggilnya tanpa tambahan '-kun', ia sudah tidak menghitungnya. Entah sejak kapan juga ia jadi merasa nyaman berada di dekat Akashi, mungkin pepatah 'bisa karena biasa' itu benar. Ia jadi terbiasa dengan hal-hal seperti mendengar ucapan Akashi yang bagaikan orang dewasa berumur tiga puluh tahunan, atau sikap Akashi yang menjadi jahil ketika ia bosan, juga nada bicara Akashi yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sangat dingin. Seakan ada Akashi lain di dalam tubuh kecil itu. Jika sudah berhadapan dengannya, jantung Midorima akan berdegup lebih cepat, keringat dingin akan membasahi pelipisnya, bibirnya menjadi kaku. 

Ia takut. Takut akan kehilangan sosok Akashi yang sejak dulu bersamanya.

(Dan ketika lagu sudah akan mencapai akhir, ia merasakan sebuah kepala yang lagi-lagi bersandar di bahunya.)

———————

"Seperti biasa, dalam sesi kali ini, bintang tamu kita akan menjawab pertanyaan dari para penonton, apakah ada yang ingin bertanya?" Kise mengalihkan perhatiannya menuju bangku penonton. 

Tak lama, seorang kru menghampiri salah satu penonton yang dipilih secara acak untuk memberikan mikrofon.

"Nama saya Takao Kazunari, ingin bertanya, apa sebenarnya Shin—Midorima-san memiliki hubungan khusus dengan orang ini? Terima kasih sebelumnya."

Walau Midorima tidak melihat wajah si penanya, ia yakin bahwa yang bernama Takao Kazunari itu tersenyum-senyum saat bertanya tadi. Ah, untuk apa pula orang itu ikut menjadi salah satu penonton?

Pandangan Kise beralih lagi pada si bintang tamu, "Ya, silahkan dijawab-ssu."

———————

Akashi Seijuurou.   
Pewaris tunggal keluarga Akashi yang memiliki kecerdasan tinggi dan segudang talenta, sifatnya ramah dan sering menebar senyuman pada siapa saja serta tak sungkan-sungkan menolong.

Begitulah kira-kira.


	3. Chapter 3

Pertama kali bertemu dengan si surai merah, Midorima dapat merasakan aura yang berbeda. Anak itu berada di level yang jauh darinya. 

Ya boleh saja kalian menganggap Akashi Seijuurou adalah sosok yang ramah, baik hati, dan segalanya. Memiliki tampang menawan bak pangeran, para murid kaum hawa pun sering membicarakan sosok ini. 

Tapi bagi Midorima, Akashi adalah sosok yang sempurna juga rumit. Sempurna―tidak usah dipertanyakan lagi, lihat saja nilai-nilai tanpa cela yang selalu didapatnya, bakat-bakatnya yang bahkan jika disebutkan pun mungkin akan menghabiskan seharian penuh membahasnya. Rumit―ya, sebagai anak berumur sepuluh tahun saat bertemu dengan Akashi, Midorima jelas menyimpulkan Akashi itu tipe yang rumit. Dari cara bicaranya yang seperti direktur perusahaan, pemikirannya yang bahkan Midorima terkadang tak dapat pahami, dan dirinya. Dirinya yang berada di dekat  
Midorima, namun seperti tidak dapat digapai. 

Anak itu berada di level yang berbeda. Jika Midorima berada di level 1, maka Akashi berada di level 3. Dan perbedaan level itu, yang membuat Akashi tak dapat ia gapai. 

Ia lebih memilih untuk memecahkan soal fisika dibanding menebak jalan pikir Akashi.

Dan kini, Midorima tengah merutuki dirinya sendiri, kesal karena sudah mengetahuinya sejak awal namun ia tidak melakukan sesuatu.

Ketika manik hijaunya kembali menatap ke manik milik Akashi, yang ia lihat adalah manik heterokrom itu. Bukan dua manik merah seperti biasanya. Yang ia dapat dari merah-kuning itu bukan lagi tatapan hangat dan ramah, melainkan tatapan tajam bagai singa yang menatap mangsanya. Bibir tipis Akashi yang biasanya mengeluarkan perkataan ramah, kini seakan selalu mengeluarkan perkataan setajam belati. Tidak ada lagi 'Midorima', yang ada hanya 'Shintarou'.

Pikirannya tentang 'adanya Akashi yang lain' itu benar. Dan yang ia lakukan sekarang hanya menyesal. Jika ada orang yang bisa menghentikan kejadian ini, harusnya orang itu adalah Midorima. Tapi semuanya sia-sia sekarang.

"Shintarou," panggil suara dingin itu, "apa menurutmu tentang kebebasan?"

Mengangkat pandangannya, ia menatap wajah Akashi yang juga menatap dirinya.

"Bebas itu lepas seluruhnya, tidak terikat dengan apapun." jawab Midorima cepat, yang ditanggapi dengusan pelan lawan bicaranya.

"Maksudku, arti kebebasan menurutmu. Bukannya mengutip dari kamus."

"Kurang-lebih sama saja, nanodayo."

Namun, walaupun di hadapannya ini merupakan kepribadian yang katanya 'selalu benar', ada kalanya di mana ia hanya menghela nafas dan terdiam. Mungkin karena mereka berdua sama-sama keras kepala, dan Akashi sudah terlalu lelah untuk berdebat. 

Seperti saat ini. 

Akashi hanya terdiam, kedua manik belangnya menatap tajam Midorima seperti biasa, tapi bibirnya terkatup rapat. Telapak tangan Midorima mulai terasa dingin, tapi ia berusaha membuat ekspresi wajah setenang mungkin.

Di saat seperti ini, di mana mereka hanya terdiam dan saling menatap, Midorima semakin sadar akan satu hal. Di saat Akashi memilih untuk terdiam dan tidak lagi membalas perkataannya, Midorima selalu ingat hal itu.

Bahwa yang bernama Akashi Seijuurou, adalah pemuda yang takkan pernah dapat ia gapai, selalu ada garis penghalang agar Midorima tidak bergerak lebih jauh, dan mungkin―

―karena Akashi tidak ingin mengenal yang namanya 'teman'. 

Lantas selama ini, dia itu apa?

———————

"Ada pertanyaan lainnya-ssu?"

Setelah sebuah teriakan terdengar diikuti perkataan, "M-maaf, saya tidak melihat anda! Maaf, sekali lagi maaf!", mikrofon itu akhirnya berpindah tangan.

"Namaku Kuroko Tetsuya," penanya itu memberi jeda sebentar, mungkin sedikit ragu akan pertanyaannya, "saya ingin bertanya, di novel tersebut dikatakan bahwa pemuda berambut merah itu akhirnya kembali menjadi dirinya yang dahulu dan sering bermain basket bersama rekan tim-nya baik semasa SMP maupun SMA, apakah itu sesuai dengan kisah nyata anda atau tidak? Terima kasih sebelumnya."

Mendengar nama serta suara itu, Midorima kembali mendengus untuk yang ke entah berapa kalinya. Jadi, ada Takao dan Kuroko, ya? Ia takkan terkejut lagi bila menemukan Aomine, Momoi, atau senpai-nya di Shuutoku sekarang. 

Manik hijaunya ia arahkan ke bangku penonton, dan menemukan si surai biru muda dengan mudah. Walau sisi bagian penonton itu gelap, namun ia yakin, Kuroko pasti sedang menatapnya dengan senyuman samar.

———————

Midorima sudah tidak tahu lagi apa artinya ia bermain basket, apa yang membuatnya tetap memasuki lapangan untuk latihan. Semua sudah berubah;  
rekan-rekan tim-nya, cara mereka bermain, hubungan mereka. Semua senyuman, semua kegembiraan yang dulu pernah ia rasakan saat bermain basket seakan menghilang begitu saja. Semua menjadi monoton―menang, menang, dan menang. Tanpa kerjasama pun, yang penting harus menang. 

Ia menjadi paham akan satu hal―semuanya takkan bertahan selamanya, semua mengalami perubahan. 

Mungkin dulu, saat ia pertama kali bertemu Akashi, yang ia dengar dari si merah adalah, "Ayo, bermain terus bersama."

Tapi setelah bertahun-tahun berlalu, yang kini ia dengar dari Akashi adalah, "Jadilah lawanku, Shintarou."

Lalu Akashi menyatakan bahwa ia akan pindah ke Kyoto, mengikuti perintah ayahnya untuk bersekolah di Rakuzan. Bahwa pertemuan mereka selanjutnya, mereka akan menjadi musuh, dan diakhiri dengan slogannya tentang dirinya yang selalu benar. 

Dan memang Akashi benar. Pertemuan mereka selanjutnya adalah di Winter Cup―dan mereka adalah musuh.


	4. Chapter 4

Di upacara pembukaan Winter Cup, di saat mereka dikumpulkan oleh Akashi, yang berakhir dengan kejadian ekstrim. Sebenarnya, Midorima tidak menganggap itu sebuah pertemuan. Toh, Akashi hanya meminjam guntingnya, memakainya untuk memotong poni yang katanya mengganggu pemandangannya, dan bahkan dijadikan alat percobaan refleks Kagami. Untung saja Kagami cepat menghindar, kalau tidak, kan mungkin saja ia akan ditanyai hal yang tidak-tidak karena barang yang dipakai adalah miliknya. 

Pertemuan berikutnya, adalah di pertandingan semi-final. Midorima benar-benar ingat sekali tentang hari itu. Hari di mana ia berusaha untuk mengalahkan Akashi, untuk melewati garis penghalang yang menahannya untuk menggapai si merah, untuk membuktikan bahwa dirinya punya hubungan yang bisa disebut sebagai teman (atau mungkin, lebih dari itu).

Tapi tidak, sekeras hari itu ia berusaha, ia tidak dapat mengalahkan sang raja. Dan, ya, ia sangat terpukul. Ia rasa, garis penghalang itu menertawakannya, meremehkannya.   
Tapi berbeda lagi kejadiannya saat di pertandingan final, di mana Rakuzan melawan Seirin. Di mana Akashi yang dulu, yang pertama kali ia temui, kembali. Di mana pada akhirnya, Akashi merasakan apa itu kekalahan.

Setelah pertandingan final berakhir dan ruangan tempat diadakannya pertandingan itu sudah sepi, keduanya bertemu. 

Kedua manik itu masih berbeda warna―mungkin takkan kembali seperti semula. Namun, sorot matanya tidak tajam, melainkan lembut dan hangat. Dan hancur.

Akashi menanyakan kabarnya, bertanya apa ia membenci kepribadiannya yang satu lagi, dan mengatakan betapa ia merindukan si maniak oha-asa. 

Sepanjang itu, Midorima lebih banyak terdiam. Membiarkan Akashi mendominasi percakapan mereka, dan terkadang manik hijaunya kembali menatap manik heterokrom yang terkadang menatapnya hampa.

Midorima beranggapan bahwa mungkin setelah ini, mereka bisa kembali seperti dahulu. Setidaknya, bertemu untuk reuni kecil-kecilan, atau bermain bersama lagi. 

Tapi itu tidak berlaku bagi seorang Akashi Seijuurou, karena setelah perbincangan mereka sehabis final Winter Cup, mantan kaptennya semasa di Teiko itu menghilang. Lenyap begitu saja, tanpa ada jejak.

———————

Kise menatap sendu pada Midorima. Ia paham sekali akan apa yang dirasakan mantan rekan tim-nya itu. Maksudnya, setelah bersama-sama lebih dari 6 tahun, lalu diajak untuk menjadi musuh, dan berakhir dengan orang itu yang menghilang? Mungkin jika Kise berada di posisi Midorima, ia akan menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Melirik ke arah bawah panggung, mendapati Kasamatsu―mantan kaptennya sekaligus manajer-nya saat ini―memberikannya kode. 

Mengerti apa yang dimaksud, Kise merubah riak wajahnya, berusaha agar nada bicaranya tetap ceria. 

"Baiklah. Kali ini, kita akan memberikan bintang tamu kita sebuah hadiah-ssu!" Ia melirik ke arah Midorima, yang menatapnya dengan alis yang tertaut. "Tak usah berlama-lama, silahkan keluar-ssu!"

Dan pintu yang tadi Midorima gunakan untuk memasuki ruangan itu kembali terbuka.

———————

Surai merah, manik berwarna merah-kuning, senyuman hangat juga ramah. Tubuhnya dibalut oleh kemeja merah dan jas hitam, serta celana panjang hitam. 

Tidak salah lagi, itu―

"Akashi Seijuurou." ucap Midorima saat pemuda yang baru memasuki ruangan itu ikut duduk di samping Midorima. 

Pemuda itu menatapnya, "Ya, kau benar, Midorima." 

Tak ada tanggapan dari Midorima, dan Akashi hanya menatapnya dengan senyuman yang masih terukir di wajahnya.

Kise berdeham, "Jadi, apakah ini orang yang anda jadikan sebagai tokoh utama dalam novel anda, Midorimacchi?"

Semua mata tertuju pada Midorima yang membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Y-ya, benar, nodayo."

Terdengar para penonton yang saling bergumam, berbisik-bisik akan jawaban dari Midorima. 

Tapi Midorima tidak menghiraukan hal itu. Pikirannya tertuju pada pemuda di sampingnya.

Benar-benar dengan Akashi. Datang begitu saja di kehidupan Midorima, memberinya hal-hal manis, namun juga memberikannya hal yang terlampau pahit, hingga menghilang begitu saja. Sekarang, setelah delapan tahun lamanya, pemuda itu kembali lagi. 

Akashi Seijuurou, pemuda terumit yang ia pernah ketahui.

———————

"Jadi," Akashi mengawali perbincangan, "hm.. Halo?"

Acara sudah selesai, tak ada lagi sorot lampu menyilaukan, tak ada lagi si pembawa acara yang terlampau ceria namun menyebalkan―bagi Midorima.

Mereka berdua berada di sebuah cafe yang letaknya tak jauh dari gedung studio acara televisi itu. Keduanya duduk berhadapan, saling menatap dalam diam hingga Akashi membuka mulutnya―hanya untuk mengeluarkan sebuah sapaan dengan nada tidak yakin.

"Setelah delapan tahun menghilang, kau hanya mengatakan  
'halo'?" ujar Midorima sarkastis.

"Oh, setelah delapan tahun juga, kau berubah menjadi orang yang terus terang, eh?" 

Kedua manik Akashi beralih ke pemandangan di luar jendela, "Ya aku tahu, aku salah. Ah, anehkah jika diriku yang pernah berkata bahwa aku selalu benar kini mengakui kesalahannya?"

Manik Midorima tidak beranjak, tetap memerhatikan Akashi dengan lekat. Seakan jika ia mengalihkan pandangannya sedikit, maka sosok itu akan kembali lenyap.

"Ayahku tidak terima anaknya mengalami sesuatu yang namanya kekalahan. Ayah menyuruh agar aku pindah ke Amerika, dan di sana, aku kembali bertemu Nijimura-san." Akashi menghentikan ceritanya saat pelayan datang dan memberikan pesanan mereka.

Setelah menyesap cappuccino mint-nya, ia melanjutkan lagi.


	5. Chapter 5

"Seperti yang kukatakan, di sana aku kembali bertemu dengan Nijimura-san. Ia juga yang terus menerus memaksaku untuk bermain basket lagi dengannya."

Midorima mengumpat dalam hati. Jadi, pindah ke Amerika lalu bertemu dengan senpai mereka, bahkan sampai bermain basket bersama?

"Setelah lulus SMA, aku kembali ke Jepang untuk kuliah. Tidak, kali itu adalah keputusanku sendiri. Tadinya, aku ingin sekali bertemu dengan kalian lagi, bermain basket bersama seperti dahulu. Tapi aku mengurungkan pikiran itu, kurasa aku sudah banyak berdosa dan melukai kalian. Aku―"

"Akashi."

"―minta maaf."

Manik berbeda warna itu kembali menatap manik hijau Midorima. Senyum itu terlihat lebih tulus di mata Midorima, lebih hangat, dan lebih sendu. 

"Satu syarat, nanodayo," ujung bibir Midorima tertarik sedikit, membuat sebuah lengkungan kecil, "jangan pernah pergi lagi."

Tangan kanan Akashi terjulur, meraih jemari kiri Midorima yang dibalut perban, menautkan kedua jemari mereka.

"Kalau begitu, buat aku agar tetap berada di sini."

"A-apa yang kau pikirkan, nodayo?!"

"Eh? Bukankah aku mengatakan hal yang normal? Pikiranmu saja yang terlalu jauh, Shin."

"T-tunggu sebentar, 'Shin'?"

"Kupikir nama 'Midorima' terlalu panjang, 'Shin' lebih mudah."

"Ter-serah kau sajalah, nodayo."

"Namaku bukan 'nodayo', Shin."

"S-sei." 

"Hm, itu terdengar lebih baik."  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terima kasih sudah membaca-ssu! Maaf bila ada typo atau semacamnya, publish dari ponsel sedikit merumitkan.


End file.
